


missed opportunities

by echokomfloukru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Three times Miller wanted to kiss Monty and the one time Monty kissed Miller





	

Miller knew he liked guys. He never gave it much thought on the Ark, there was no point. He didn't have anyone to talk about it with and then he was locked up. When he came to Earth, it was easier to come to terms with. He looked at boys a certain way that he didn't girls. While most of the boys he knew had their eyes on the little Blake, he was wondering what kissing Bellamy would be like. He didn't try anything though. There was never a chance with girls coming in and out of that tent every morning and night.

There was also war too. War wasn't easy, too many friends left with no one to come back to. Miller thought Mt. Weather was paradise for a moment. Good things never last, that's one thing being on the ground has taught him.

So when he found himself locked in a room, in a fight he didn't see coming, he didn't let himself dwell too much on _what ifs._

His mind was kinda preoccupied with the person sitting next to him.

"You're a great thief."

Miller licked his lips, trying not to let the slight blush on his cheeks show. They were fighting for their lives and this was no time to be thinking about any possible romance, even if Monty was really cute and really close to him.

If he moved just a bit closer, their lips would be touching. And now he was thinking about kissing him.

"Hey, could you two flirt later? We need a plan." Jasper's scrawny body comes their way, breaking whatever moment they may or _may not_ been having. Miller nods and Monty sends Jasper a tense, sheepish smile, a look in his eyes Miller didn't quite understand.

He stopped thinking about it, listening to Jasper's plan on how to save their lives instead.  
*  
Everyone was singing and it felt good to have a nice moment, even if it wouldn't last long. The heaviness of what happened is still weighing down on everyone's shoulders. He could see it in Bellamy's eyes whenever he touched a gun, in Jasper's hands every time he picked up a drink, in the way Monty tensed up when he was around Jasper and sometimes Miller saw it in his dreams. But there wasn't nothing they could do now. Everyone was alive and that was what mattered. Right?

He leaned on Monty's shoulder, smiling as Bellamy shook his head. Monty smiled at Miller with the same look in his eyes.

His eyes dropped to his mouth and the looked really soft. Would they feel the same way?

All he had to do was lean a bit closer and…

The rover was stopping and the moment was over.

Something akin to disappointment flashed through Monty's eyes, but Miller wasn't sure.

Too late now, I guess.  
*  
"You okay there Nathan?"

I looked up to see Monty headed my way.

"Everyone else calls me Miller or Nate, but you."

Monty laughs lightly, shaking his head, "You still didn't answer my question."

"Bryan and I broke up."

Miller wasn't as sad as he thought he would be. Monty wasn't too upset about that either, he was letting it be known too.

"It's probably for the best. He never seemed like your type." Monty played with his hands for a moment before locking eyes with Nate.

If they noticed the sudden change in air, neither of them showed it.

"And what's my type, Green?"

Monty ducked his head, then cleared his throat, smirk forming as he thought of a snarky response.

"Hey, Monty. Could I talk to you for a sec?"

Both boys head snapped up to see Harper standing there, shifting left to right, uncomfortably. Monty wiped his hands on his pants then got up and walked over to Harper. She sent a small smile my way and I tried to match it, but I'm sure it was more of a grimace. Monty waved and I nodded my head.

I was getting real tired of all these interruptions.  
*  
Miller tried to be prepared for a lot of things. His dad taught to always be on alert and to never let his guard down. Nothing could prepare him for little Green taking his face in his hands and kissing him. _Not that he was complaining._

"Why'd you do that?"

Miller didn't know what else to say, but he's sure it wasn't supposed to be that.

"Well since the world is apparently about to end, I decided to stop waiting for you to make a move and just go for it." Monty shrugs, feeling a little self-conscious. He knows that Miller is interested. There are no mixed signals (at all).

"Just got for it, huh?" Miller fights the smile itching to cross his face, placing his hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"So, was it…?"

Miller grabs the boy by his collar, bringing them closer.

"Good." 

Then there lips are touching again and Miller can't believe it took him this long.

Maybe it was worth the wait, though.

_It was definitely worth the wait._

**Author's Note:**

> So there aren't any official signs (eye roll) that Monty likes guys too, but he had hella heart eyes for Miller in that one scene in Mount Weather and no one can tell me differently. Apologies for any OOC-ness. hope you enjoyed this. comments are nice.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT; i accidentally tagged this as Monty/Jasper/Miller. lolz i fixed it now


End file.
